Wolves Fury
by TheMoonLightFantasy
Summary: Six wolves, Amato, Hala, Yukio, Veno, Nora and Kita make there journey up to the mountains in order to live a peaceful life. But this journey is without there dangers, lost and cold, they seek to the mountains which is the most greatest place any wolf could dream. But what they don't know, is that someone else is wanting the mountains for there own greedy needs...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

It was a cold, dusky night. Snow poured from the clouds, and onto the land. It was freezing. Everywhere you looked, you couldn't see anything but huge amounts of fog pouring on your face. It was hard to keep moving, to keep track... Or even to hear, see, or breathe.  
If you were to breathe, huge amounts of air would go into your mouth and it makes it more hard to breathe... It was horrible... Terrible... Endless winter... Though, these 'wolves', would keep going at whatever the cost... Well, one of them would... There was six of them... Trying to travel to the mountains... But it was indeed very, very far...  
The wolf that was ahead of the group, would stop at nothing. But the others behind him, looked almost reckless and tired.  
"Amato... We should rest for a while..."  
A female voice came, but the head wolf, did not answer. Though, the females voice was filled with sorrow. None of them could no longer take it...  
"Amato!"  
The female voice shouted, and the wolves halted. The ones behind the female, looked at the head wolf, known as, Amato...  
They were tired, and looked like they could no longer move...  
Amato turned his head to look at the black female wolf. Her blue eyes, shining... Even through this, thick fog... They were seen clearly...  
"If you want to die out here, go ahead. But can you risk everyone else's life in danger?"  
The black female blue eyed wolf said, and the head wolf did not look so pleased. The male wolf just stood there. Staring at the black female wolf. Until, Amato, the head wolf, also light brown wolf finally spoke. His crystal blue eyes, blazing.  
"Hala..."  
Amato spoke almost like a whisper. He was convinced that they should kept going to the mountains. The mountains was the only place were there was peace. Flowers bloomed there, grass covered the hills, and it was almost like paradise... It would take long to go there, but he would never give up on it...  
"Amato, please. We can not risk anymore lives. Do you not remember of what happened to-"  
But before the black wolf could finish, Amato turned very angry and blazed with fury.  
"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"  
Amato shouted in rage, and the black wolf, Hala, backed up a few steps. She almost forgot, that he hated the mention of what happened to his... Best friend in the world... They were together since they were pups, and his friend was always so wise and brave. After he had died, Amato changed. He is more like his friend now... Wise, and brave... Before, he was always telling jokes and making everyone laugh, but now... He shows none of that laughter inside of him anymore...  
"I know what happened... Now... Never mention that..."  
Amato said, and Hala sighed and walked up to Amato. She nudged her nose with his.  
"Amato... If you don't want anyone else to die, can we please rest?"  
Hala asked, and Amato looked away from her and sighed. Then, he looked back at the black wolf and shown a smile on his face. As if he accepted. Hala smiled back at him, and nodded her thanks. The black wolf then turned around and faced the four of them.  
The four wolves nodded, and Hala looked over to a stone cave. That's when Hala began walking toward it, and the rest followed. Amato followed last, into the stone cave. Once they all have gotten in, they began shaking there pelts.  
"Phew! That was a close one!"  
A young male voice said, and he let out a slight chuckle. This wolf was a beautiful golden brown, with amazing green eyes, dark brown paws, dark brown ears tips, and a dark brown tail tip.  
Amato flicked his ears in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Hala flicked her tail in his face and chuckled.  
"Oh, leave him be Amato..."  
Hala said with a chuckle, and Amato simply smiled and looked away. He was never like he was used to... Hala missed the old him, but knew that he would never return...  
"Oh Yukio..."  
Hala said and then chukled softly. Hala was his older sister. Though, they looked completely different. Hala was completely like her mother, while Yukio was completely like his father.  
But there parents had died, and a few weeks after they had meet the search party looking for the mountains. Which Amato's friend was in charge back then... Amato's friend, was named Dako. Which Amato is completely like him today...  
Hala then looked over to Amato and frowned. He would never give up on Dako's death. They had a very long bond, that no one could break. She felt bad... That Amato suffered so much, yet he was always laughing until Dako died. It was like his poor soul could no longer take it...  
Hala sat next to him, and licked his muzzle.  
"Amato... Don't worry. He is still with us..."  
Hala whispered to him, but Amato did not even give out a smile. He just sat there, staring at the ground. Yukio, sat beside the other three.  
Amato looked at the four of them. Yukio was the youngest out of them all...  
"Veno, Nora, and Kita, may I talk to you...?"  
Amato asked. Dako looked just like Veno... They were bothers as well... So Amato knows Veno very well to... Veno was a grey wolf, with dark gray paws, a dark grey muzzle and ears, a dark tail, and green gleaming eyes. Nora, a female wolf, was white with a black muzzle, black dots on the back of her neck, black ears, with pink inner ears, black paws, and a black tail tip. Along with green sparkling eyes. Kita was light brown, with black paws, black ears tips, yellow gleaming eyes, and almost the same age as Yukio.  
The three of them, got up and walked farther into the cave with Amato. Which left Hala and Yukio.  
However, this journey has a very long way to go. There journey, has not yet even begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Amato and the others finally returned when they were done with there little meeting. Yukio and Hala greeted them, but as always, Yukio always looks hyper, excited, and happy. Not even the big huge snow storm outside made him mad!  
But... He was only eleven months, yet he looked so big and grown already! Amato nodded to him, and then looked over to Hala. The wolves stomachs, were empty. With nothing to eat and with the snow storm getting worse, they had nothing else to do but wait.  
That's until Yukio spoke.  
"Amato, I'm going to go look for food."  
Yukio suggested, with a grin on his face. Amato looked up at him, and looked over to Nora. Nora simply nodded, already knowing what he wanted, and she got up and went on Yukio's side. The two of them, both walked out of the cave and in search for food.  
When the two of them got out, it seemed like the snow storm was endless.  
"Nora... I don't think we can make it..."  
Yukio said to her, and Nora looked over to him. Surprise started to panic her.  
"What... Do you mean?"  
Nora asked, Yukio's face was no longer happy. But the hint of happiness was shown in his eyes. He was like the sun, coming out to make it a bright new day. But when the sun is tired, it drowns back to the bottom of the ocean.  
"Seriously... Were not going to make it to the mountains, are we?"  
Yukio said, and Nora gasped in shock. How could Yukio say something like that?! That was there dream! There whole point of coming on this journey, and he just backs out and gives in?! Nora was never one to give up.  
"Yukio! We came out on this journey for a reason! Not to give up and-"  
But before Nora could finish, Yukio interrupted her.  
"And die?"  
Yukio finished and Nora gasped. But... He did have a point... A lot of wolves died... It just dropped to the six of them... Who's going die next? No one, hopefully.  
"Yukio, if the others died on there journey, then we should to. But if we can make it, there souls will be put to rest. Because they could finally rest in peace without having to worry."  
Nora pointed out and Yukio looked away from her. But she was right. The others died, fighting for survival. Yet there body's just become with the ground. They tried so hard, its to bad that there lives had to end in something that they tried accomplishing so long. Now, it will never be accomplished, unless they make it.  
"I suppose your right Nora."  
Yukio said to her and a smile appeared on his face when he noticed the storm lowering down. He then sniffed, and smelt something. Nora looked at him, puzzled. Then she sniffed also, and detected a scent. It was meat! Enough to fill there bellies!  
Yukio and Nora exchanged glances before running into the direction of the scent.

Amato looked outside the cave, and watched as the two shadows, began to fade into the seemingly endless storm. Amato looked over to Kita. Kita was wrapped up beside Veno, getting warmth from eachother.  
Hala watched as Yukio went into the depths of the storm.  
Amato walked up to Hala and sat down beside her.  
"Worried?"  
Amato asked, and Hala quickly looked to her side and then back at the storm. Though, she was indeed worried. She never left her eyesight off of her little brother. Hala sighed.  
"Well, I never left my eyes off him even once..."  
Hala said and then began to shake. Amato went closer to her, until there fur touched. Hala looked at him, but his face was expressionless. Hala sighed and looked back out to the storm.  
"Hala, you need to calm down. He is with Nora. Nora is a great fighter."  
Amato said to Hala, and it made Hala feel a bit relieved, but not fully... She still seemed to be worried for her little brother. He was the only thing she had left... That was... Family... Hala dug her head under Amato's chest and sighed.  
"Even so... Strength isn't everything to survive."  
Hala said softly and then began to shake. Just the thought of her gone is indeed horrible. Hala sighed again.  
Amato chuckled at her words, which Hala widened her eyes in shock. He never laughed in ages!  
"A-Amato!"  
Hala said as she quickly moved her head from his chest and looked at him. She saw him chuckling, then Amato looked over to her and smiled.  
"Oh Hala... Always have to worry, worry, worry."  
Amato said and kept on chuckling softly. The thought of her panics makes him laugh. She always expects the worse! Which made it funny on celebrations and what not.  
Hala smiled, and let out a chuckle herself. Ok, maybe she was a little to worried, but that's just her in general! Hala chuckled along with Amato. Though, she wished he laughed more like this. It would have been better...

Yukio and Nora were still scenting for the scent, until finally they have stumbled upon it. They halted in there tracks, and finally, when the part of thick dog moved out of the way, they both widened there eyes in joy.  
There was plenty of elk! They were all roaming around in the snow, and looked almost happy that it was snowing! Nora looked over to Yukio and chuckled. But then... She kind of found it... Weird...  
"Hmm... Its pretty old that there in the middle of a huge snow storm... I find it... Suspicious..."  
Nora said, but all Yukio did was laugh.  
"Nora! If its there its there! Just look on the bright side!"  
Yukio said, and Nora looked at him pretty puzzled. Did he mean where was sun was or...? She looked around, but there was no sun.  
"Huh?"  
Was all Nora said, and Yukio just laughed more.  
"Wow! You need a total new humor upgrade!"  
Yukio said and then grinned. Then he looked back at the elk, and smirked. He started stalking towards it, until Nora jumped in front of him.  
"Nora! What are you-"  
But before he could finish, Nora stuffed her tail in front of his mouth to keep silent. There was something very odd around here...  
Nora looked at the elk closely, and when she did... Shadows were going onto them, but the elk didn't even notice! It was... A wolves shadow...  
Nora quickly investigated.  
"Yukio, you go back to the cave. Its dangerous!"  
Nora said to him and Yukio nodded and turned around and ran back to the stone cold cave. Nora promised Hala that she would protect him. Plus, Yukio was not a one for fighting! He was mostly a hunter.  
Nora stalked toward the elk, but she wasn't into the elk. She was into the shadow. She saw it crawling up onto the elk, and she growled very softly. This wolf, however, was indeed alone. But... It had a strange scent on it. Like, a pack scent... Nora started thinking into this more. If it has a wolf pack scent, that could possibly mean... Is this there territory!? No... It cant be. There's not even a single scent marker around here! It must be far away from its territory then...  
Nora stalked closer, and then, she saw the wolf pounce onto the elk, which made the elk head straight toward her. Nora widened her eyes, and quickly ran away from the elk. Nora, however, was not heading straight to the stone cave. She headed in the opposite direction. She couldn't risk any lives! Nora kept on running and running, until she felt herself fall onto the snow cold floor. She looked up to the elk running toward her, and she prepared for pain, until she got grabbed on by the side, and out of the elks way.

"Amato! Amato!"  
Yukio shouted as he entered the cave. He halted, completely out of breathe. Veno and Kita perked there ears and looked up to see Yukio. Amato and Hala looked at him, but Amato's eyes widened once he saw Yukio alone.  
"Where's-"  
But before Amato could ask, Yukio already answered.  
"There was this strange shadow crawling around the elk, and she told me to run back to the cave since it might be dangerous!"  
Yukio told him quickly, but Amato wasted no time. He was about to exit the cave until, a strange black wolf, with white sparkling claws, stumbled into his way. Amato glared up at him, growling. But as soon as he saw Nora by his side, he quickly went to Nora's aid.  
"Nora, are you alright?"  
Amato asked, and ran to her side. Nora nodded and once Amato saw her nod, he felt completely relaxed. However, the black wolf with yellow dazzling eyes, spoke.  
"I saved her..."  
The black wolf said, and Veno quickly got up and went in front of the wolf. Though, Veno looked angered. Even if this wolf did save her, he might be playing some kind of trick.  
"Who are you?"  
Veno asked, and Kita went beside Yukio. Hala sat where she was and watched. Amato looked over at Veno, and signaled with his tail, to not attack. Veno nodded and looked back at the black wolf.  
"I'm, Rebel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

The black yellow eyed wolf, glanced at Nora, and when Yukio saw that, his heart skipped a beat.  
Yukio stood up and pushed Veno softly out of the way, so he could get in his spot in front of the strange wolf. Yukio glared at him in the eye. If this wolf was looking at Nora, he didn't like it. Yukio, actually had a little crush on her. Which is why he hated to see the stranger wolf look at her.  
"Don't look at her, fool! Unless your jaws are hoping to get snapped!"  
Yukio growled loudly, everyone looked at Yukio. Kita dropped his jaws. What was Yukio doing?! He wasn't a fighter! This strange wolf looked like he could easily kill a wolf in under a minute! Kita walked up to Yukio and nudged his shoulder.  
"Yukio, don't be rude! He saved her."  
Kita reminded him, and once Yukio heard him say that, he sighed and then glanced at Nora and walked to her side. Which made the strange wolf and Nora go apart from each other. Nora looked at him and slightly smiled. Yukio smiled slightly back at her and looked at the strange wolf. That's when he heard Amato.  
"We thank you, for what you have done."  
Amato said, and Yukio's heart dropped as soon as Amato had said that. Was Amato out of his mind?! She's saved already that's all that matters! Next time, he will save her! Nora is all she needs! Yukio growled softly at the strange wolf and looked at Nora. Nora rested her head on his chest, which he felt happiness burst into him. Yukio licked the top of her head and smiled.  
The strange wolf, Rebel, nodded his head. He looked very serious! Yukio didn't like it...  
"Any time."  
Rebel answered and dipped his head. This only made Yukio even more angry. That's when he heard Nora speak to him softly.  
"Yukio, its fine. I'm alright..."  
Nora whispered softly, and he looked at her and sighed. She was not safe with this idiot! She was safe with him! Though, Nora was older then him by much. She was one year and five months. But Yukio didn't care. He smiled at her and felt her nuzzle him. Yukio's heart filled with Pride, until he heard Amato.  
"You may stay here if you like."  
Amato offered, and Yukio's quickly went into panic attack. This wolf cannot be here! Whatever the costs, he must protect Nora! This wolf was indeed planning something, and Yukio looked at him with uncertainty and growled softly again. But then, the strange wolf nodded in acceptance. Yukio growled even bigger, and Amato flicked his tail for a signal to silence him. But Yukio didn't listen.  
He wasn't Amato's little chew toy and told him what to do! Yukio is trying to protect Nora. Not put her in even more danger!  
Yukio growled at the strange wolf again, but this time, Nora licked his muzzle to silence him, and he quickly did. Nora let out a chuckle, funny at how he stopped. Yukio looked at her, and a smile went on his face. Maybe he didn't show his love for her before, but he sure was now!  
Amato began walking to the end of the cave, then flicked his tail at Veno and the strange wolf. Rebel and Veno quickly followed, which left Hala, Kita, Yukio and Nora.  
Once the three were out of reach, Kita quickly looked over to Yukio.  
"Yukio, what's the big deal!?"  
Yukio said, he was furious! Yukio should be more thankful! If it weren't for his, pity little fear, he could have saved her probably! Or, if it weren't for that wolf he would have been in tears!  
Yukio didn't respond, and then looked at Nora. He made her head go more deeper into his fur, and she smiled at the warmth of his fur.  
"Yukio!"  
Kita said, and Yukio looked at him and sighed.  
"Are you stupid enough to trust this wolf already?!"  
Yukio spat at him, and Nora looked at him. She loved how he was so protective of her. Even if this wolf saved her life... But... Why does Yukio not trust it...?  
Kita looked at Yukio, shocked, and then Kita stood up and growled softly. Then he began walking toward Yukio. Nora looked over at Kita and felt anger burst inside her. He wasn't going to fight Yukio? Was he?! Just as Kita was about to pounce on him, Nora quickly took action and she moved away from Yukio and pounced at Kita and pinned the wolf down softly. Kita looked up at Nora in surprise, and Hala gasped in shock, just as Yukio did.  
"Do not attack your own pack-mate!"  
Nora growled at him. Kita was much weaker then Nora. Nora was a very strong wolf, even stronger then Amato and Veno! Nora is the toughest one in the pack. Though, they were just loners.  
Kita looked at Nora, in surprise. He nodded right away, and Nora got off of Kita and helped him up. Yukio blushed at Nora's actions and quickly went by her side and made there fur touch. He then put his head under her chest and nuzzled her. Nora blushed slightly at this, and licked the top of his head. Kita looked at the two, before heading off to go beside Hala.  
That's when Amato, Veno and Rebel returned. They all looked at there return, and nodded in greeting.  
"We should get some rest."  
Amato suggested, as he went to the edge of the cave and lied down. Making his fur touch the cold stone wall. Kita, Hala, and Veno lied down beside each other, and made there fur touch. It looks like everyone was going to bed already...  
Rebel looked over at Yukio and Nora, and started walking over to them.  
"Ahem."  
Rebel said, and Nora and Yukio looked up at him in surprise. Rebel sat beside Nora, and Yukio blazed in amazing fury. He quickly stood up and growled at Rebel, warning him to keep away. Until, Nora went to his side and licked his muzzle. Yukio sighed. Knowing what she was already saying, and he saw Nora lay down onto the ground. Yukio lied down beside her, and put his head under her chest.  
Nora smiled, and licked the top of his head. Rebel then sat down and looked at the entrance to the cave. Nora's tiny little snores could be heard from Yukio, and Yukio smiled and kept his head under her chest. Then, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a great deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

It was night, and the moonlight was going directly into the cave to shine on the wolves eyes, as if it was trying to wake them up to continue on the journey. But... None of them really did want to wake up! They only have gotten five hours of sleep! They need way more! But as always, Amato quickly stood up. The wolf known as, Rebel, was already up. Yukio perked his ears, but his eyes kept closed. He heard the wolf coming close to him and Nora, and when it was close... Yukio snapped his eyes open and quickly stood in front of Nora, defending her.  
"I said... Don't get near us!"  
Yukio growled, his claws itching to claw at the wolf, but Amato went in front of him and stopped Yukio from attacking. This made everyone wake up... Even Nora...  
"Yukio, what is wrong with you? Its not like he is going to hurt her!"  
Kita said, licking his chest fur and then wiping his muzzle with his paw. Hala stared at Yukio, but showed no sign of fear as the rest did. She wasn't scared of her brother, he was just trying to do what was right for them... He was just trying to protect them... Hala understood, but no one else seemed to understand her brother... Well, she was his sister... So, she knew everything about him!  
Amato just shook his head and then looked out of the cave. Outside was... Super clear! Amato widened his eyes. It was never this clear! It was always... Covered in fog! Amato looked over his shoulder to look at Yukio, Hala, Veno, Nora and Kita. Rebel was in front of him...  
"Lets go everyone. Were lucky today."  
Amato said and then he ran out of the cave. Veno and Kita quickly went after him along with Rebel. Hala went to, which left Yukio and Nora together... Nora looked at Yukio and then and she stood on her paws and started walking toward the cave entrance. Yukio wanted to speak to her, but it... Wasn't the right time to... But he did... He really wanted to, badly... But he couldn't! Not now... Yukio sat there, completely frozen. Everyone was waiting outside...  
Nora looked over her shoulder.  
"Are you coming, Yukio?"  
Nora asked, but Yukio just stood there for a few moments before shaking his head. Then he looked at Nora and nodded. He got to his paws, and then he halted beside her, and they exchanged glances before walking out of the cave and into the snow covered land. But... Once they got out, it was amazing! It was clear, everyone was! If you looked closely, you could see the mountains! Where they are trying to go! Yukio smiled widely, and then started running toward it.  
"Come on guys, this way!"  
Yukio shouted, happily, and he was running quickly over to the mountains. It seemed very, very far. But he knew they could do it!  
Amato and the rest looked at him confused while he was running quickly.  
"I thought he was all worked up two seconds ago, what happened to him?"  
Amato said and then he watched as Yukio just kept running and running...  
"Why does it matter? If he is happy he is happy! Lets go!"  
Kita said happily and then ran after him, making his paws slide in the snow. Amato and Hala exchanged glances, before running off in the direction everyone was going. But... Veno stayed where Rebel was... Veno looked over to Rebel, and he saw the strange wolf have a smirk on his face. What was he thinking...? But Veno just shook the thought away and then he looked over at Nora, who was smiling over at Yukio. Those two had some sort of thing coming on... Veno just chuckled and he caught Nora's attention.  
"Watching Yukio, are we?"  
Veno asked and then he chuckled as Nora blushed. Nora looked over to him and then chuckled as well.  
"Pfft! No..."  
Nora said, and before Veno could ask anything else, she shoved snow in his face and then ran off, laughing. Why not have a good time like everyone else was? It would make it better and get out all the stress! Veno then shook his head to get the snow off of his face, and then he looked up at Nora and grinned. Then, he quickly ran after her.  
**_/I'll get her back!/  
_**Veno thought as he ran after he with tons of laughter filling the air. Rebel followed silently, watching there every movement. But... No one seemed to notice... That's when he ran toward Nora.  
Yukio tripped over a piece of ice, and then fell and started rolling in the snow. Kita then smirked and jumped over Yukio, laughing like crazy. Everyone was having a good time! Until, when Yukio got up and shook his pelt, he saw Rebel and Nora talking while they were running. They were... Laughing?!  
**_/Not on my watch!/_**  
Yukio thought and a soft growl escaped out of his mouth and he quickly ran over to them. Once he was there, he jumped in between them to make them spread apart. He didn't want his crush talking to some crazy freak! Plus, it would make it him even more jealous... Then he already was...  
Nora stared at Yukio and chuckled. But... Rebel seemed to be, quite getting angry. That's when he purposely tripped Yukio with his paw, which made him fall and get left behind a bit...  
"Oops!"  
Rebel said and then smirked. Nora looked at Rebel and then chuckled. But back at Yukio, he didn't seem so... Pleased... Then he slowly got to his paws and shook the snow off of his pelt. Then he looked at Nora and Rebel. Now this is what made him real jealous! How about if Nora started falling in love with Rebel?! Then, she'll lose all focus on him, and start focusing on that freak! Yukio sighed and then growled softly, then he chased after them again. Making sure he was at least a bit faster then there pace. But once he got behind Rebel, Rebel kicked snow in his face which blinded Yukio. Yukio then stopped in his tracks and shook the snow off of his face. Yukio then watched Nora and Rebel fade in the distance, and then he started running again toward them. His paws working quickly on the snow covered land. Once he reached the two of them again, Yukio dodged to the side to avoid getting snow in his face, then, he made his paw go in front of Rebel's, which made the strange wolf trip and then Yukio laughed as he fell. Then he went beside Nora and then chuckled. Nora looked at him and then the two of them started laughing again. Yukio then stared into her eyes and smiled. It was a shame that this strange wolf saved her life... Only if he did, it would have made everything so much easier...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

As time ticked on, the wolves started to grow more hungry and tired by the second. They always walk non-stop, so this wasn't new to them or anything. But, the one wolf that did not seem tired at all, was Rebel as usual... Kita, Yukio were walking very close to each other, trying to keep warm. Kita and Yukio almost seemed like brothers, but they were just good friends. Nora was walking with Rebel, with Yukio sadly let happen. Veno was walking along with Hala and Amato. Kita then went closer to Yukio, to which there fur touched. Kita put his head under Yukio's chin for warmth, but the heavy snow storm was back which made the fun drive out of them. But all that you could see, was snow covered land all around you. They were even lucky to find that cave! They always had to dig a huge hole underground in order to sleep in peace and warmth. Yukio growled softly at the thought. This, bothered him. They weren't even living as wolves! What kind of wolves literally put themselves through this. Making there bones ache and there fur run cold till they pass out. Yukio started growling more loudly, but before Yukio could get to mad, Kita made Yukio lie down in the freezing snow. Yukio smiled slightly. They were almost bothers. Knowing what could make them so easily mad, and make them so uncomfortable. Amato halted as soon as he saw Yukio lie down in the snow, and Kita warming him up. Amato walked slowly over to them, which made the others halt in silence.  
"Is he ok?"  
Amato asked, and Kita looked up at him and flicked his tail, signaling to continue. Amato completely understood, and Amato flicked his tail for the others to continue. Amato then walked over to Hala again, and they continued. But Kita and Yukio stayed still. Yukio had these angry moments where he had to be left alone in complete silence with at least someone. Or else he would go insane... Kita then lied down and started to warm Yukio up. Yukio closed his eyes as if to rest. But... He did have the urge to just give up and die in the snow... But he couldn't... He just couldn't... Not after what Nora had said to him. But, Kita would not let Amato go to far. Plus, Kita was more of a tracker. Which he could easily track anyone's scent. Yukio then looked over to Kita and then sighed.  
"Don't you think we could have just stayed where we were? In the pack..."  
Yukio said, and he shivered when he felt a chilly wind move by. Kita slowly shook his head.  
"They were killers. I would never want to go back there."  
Kita said and then he warmed Yukio up more. Yukio sort of felt bad... While his best friend was warming him up, Kita himself was freezing to death, and not getting any warmth on his back.  
"I know... But I would rather live in Misery then Disaster..."  
Yukio said softly, before moving closer to Kita. It was freezing! Back at the pack, they maybe did kill each other for laughter... But it was warm, fun, and better. That was why Yukio got insane when he got really angry. It was because of the past, and how they killed each other for laughter and fun.  
**_/Fun... I forgot how it was, to have 'Fun'."  
_**Yukio thought to himself, and he then notices that the crazy side was getting to him. That's partly where Yukio gets his humor from, the other part, just him himself... Yukio went back into a flashback. When he was a pup, he was watching wolves die at such a young age... But it was... Fun... It was... They were all in the same pack before, but the pack was so huge that no one even knew everyone! Then some wolves decided to leave, and then they got tracked down and killed. Some of them that left, got split apart. But, these six wolves made that, and now wish to go to the most peaceful place on earth... The Mountains... But Yukio, partly wants to go back to the outraging pack that he called friends. One of the lessons, were if you were dared to move even a bit from your nightly vigil's, you would get killed in a second flat. Yukio had passed that, and he remembered the smile on his mentor's face when he passed it... Hala however, did not train for that. Hala actually watched him with sadness while he was training as a pup. It was different now...  
"I would never want to live in Misery. I'd rather live for survival, travelling till I reach where I must!"  
Kita said, but Yukio didn't quite seem to agree with him. Kita could take it, Yukio couldn't. Yukio didn't even bother to argue with Kita now... Before he probably will blast into crazed mode... Then as minutes passed, Yukio was completely calm. Then, that's when Kita got to his paws.  
"Lets go, the others are probably waiting-"  
But before Kita could finish, Amato's howl rang out and when it was over, Kita looked down at Yukio and slowly helped the young wolf up. Yukio finally got to his paws and looked at the direction Amato and the rest were. But his howl seemed as if it was great news, and Kita and him had to hurry to see what it was. Kita then started to run at a medium pace, where Yukio followed him at the same speed.  
Yukio was thinking for a moment. What would happen in the future? Or was this possibly just all a dream, and the only way to get out of it is if when he reaches the Mountains. Then, when he wakes up, he'll be back at the killing pack, safe and sound. But... How about if he was possibly already dead? Then this is what happens after you die? These questions would never be asked. Yukio sighed as he knew that they never would be asked... But, he loved to ask them himself anyway. If he were dead already, his body would be laying forever on the cold hard stone ground, while he dreams endlessly trying to find a way to come back alive again. His body started to twitch with excitement asking himself these questions, because they could all be so possible!  
"Or, you could just be alive..."  
Kita said to him with a chuckle, and Yukio widened his eyes. It was like Kita knew what he was thinking! Well, they were like brothers. Knowing every single thing about each other... But maybe Kita was right, he is alive. Then, this is how he is wasting his life. Trying to travel to these Mountains. You only have one life, and that's what bothered Yukio the most. He has one life, and this is how he spends it... The future holds great power, and Yukio wants to see within it. Maybe tomorrow he'll die, or maybe someone else will... But, it was only these seven wolves. One of them could die soon, and then there faith will go onto his paws and the rest of them. But, one thing was for sure, he would never let Nora die... And if she did... He would vow to make it to the mountains. Alone or not...


End file.
